Insanity on a Train
Insanity on a Train was a ProtectoRIte treaty between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Grand Central Agency announced on July 19, 2008. The Treaty became defunct with the GCA in the middle of August 2008 when they disbanded. =Insanity on a Train= Background So the RIA was walking along one day in a lovely train station when we came across a young man who resembled Orlando Bloom. He was playing GTA Advance. We went over to the drink machine and got a nice frosty beverage. Then, headed back to where the young lad, who we had begun to call Legolas or Lego for short, was sitting. Weird co-winky-dink, he was actually the 8th person we'd seen that day that resembled Mr. Bloom Odd, I tell ya. Back to it then. Well, we're kicking back, enjoying our drink waiting for the train to arrive when Lego throws his hands up in the air in a rage. "HOW DO I HONK THE HORN," he bellowed. Taken by surprise at the outburst, we spilled our drink. Spillage is NEVER nice, even with soft drinks, so we glared at young Lego with fury in our eye, when the strangest thing happened. Someone else had walked up and, handing us another frosty cold beverage, announced, "This discussion sucks and is now about trains." Then all heck broke loose. Taken aback by the sheer force of utter lunacy unleashed by our new friend, who we learned was called Grand Central Agency, or GCA; we watched as a train pulled into the station chocked full of chickens. There was only a brief moment to capture this special on the only camera we had, an ASCII camera, but this is what we saw. ......O .... o ...... ______.._(CJayC)_ ..._()_||__||_<(^_^<)_________________________...tok..tok...TOK....pokka! ..(Fap Fap|.|___|.|_LEGO_|.|___________|.|chickens| /-OO----OO""="OO--OO"="OO--------OO"="OO-----="OO"............................. ############################################### To commemorate such a bizarre turn of events, the RIA and GCA would now like to announce that a protectorate pact between us. GCA brought us great funny that chill autumn day, when sat around on a cloud78 with a kageshinobi as we got Total Lost talking about a Sick Heretic. We were laughing like a joker55 on that Cosmic day, and we show our appreciation by offering our protection. Preamble Grand Central Agency, hereby known as GCA, and the Random Insanity Alliance, hereby known as RIA, acknowledge their friendship through this treaty. Both GCA and RIA are to remain sovereign, and commit to peaceful relations and mutual respect. The following is a Protectorate agreement between the two alliances; Grand Central Agency and Random Insanity Alliance, to ensure that GCA can grow and prosper. Article I Grand Central Agency agrees that they will become a protectorate of the RIA. Random Insanity Alliance will come to the aid of the GCA in all defensive wars that GCA gets involved in. Both alliances are to still remain sovereign. Article II Because GCA is the only one benefiting from this, in return the GCA will vote for whoever is currently running for Maroon Team Senate. This way, RIA benefits as well. Article III RIA agrees to help GCA in any defensive wars that they get involved in, providing GCA have a legitimate reason for fighting. RIA will give aid, financially and military to Grand Central Agency should they require it. If by some strange twist of fate RIA actually needs help fighting a war, GCA may help by joining in on the battle, or by providing both financial and military aid as well. Running for the hills, screaming "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!," shall not be deemed acceptable behavior Article IV GCA may do as they wish foreign affair wise, however, if GCA wishes to sign any sort of a pact with any other alliance, it is required that GCA discusses the matter with RIA, just so that everybody knows what is going on. Article V If either GCA or RIA wish to establish trade relations by either asking for trades, tech deals or establishing a Trade Circle with each other, they may feel free to do so. Article VI If GCA has a situation that they do not know how to resolve, GCA may ask the RIA for advice on how to solve their problem. This is just to insure that GCA can run as efficiently as possible. Article VII GCA and the RIA agree to share relevent intelligance (or in the RIA's case, information,) deemed to be vital to the security of the other. Article VIII This Treaty/Pact may be declared void, should either GCA or RIA wish for it to end. For it to be declared void, one or both alliances must tell one another that they wish for it to be void, and provide a reason why they wish to end this Treaty/Pact. There must be at least 42 hours in advance to count as void. Article IX To sum it all up The RIA has a very childlike affinity for trains. Let's face it, airplanes are expensive and you're packed in like a sardine. That and they don't even want to give you peanuts anymore. Who are they kidding? Like a bag of peanuts is gonna screw up their already mismanaged business worse. Don't even get me started about airport security. Automobiles are even worse. Ever tried to go a full day in a car? You end up so stiff you can hardly move. Plus, you have to keep looking for places to go to the bathroom. Not exactly a bastion of convience wouldn't you agree. A train ride though, that's just cool. Seriously, when's the last time you read a classic murder mystery on a plane? Yeah, I didn't think so. A cruise you say? Forget a cruise, when was the last time you heard about a train sinking? Oh! I got a good idea. If you're in America and looking for a good vacation idea, take a train around the old west or Alaska. That's great stuff. Grand Central Agency is very close to Grand Central Station. It's a protectorate made in heaven, or wherever your deity of choice resides. If you're an atheist, then it's a match made in Jamaica. Which, unfortunately, is kinda impossible to travel to by train. Oh well, nothing is perfect. That was a rather long sum up, don'tcha think. That's what happens when you let me ramble on and on. *Signed* Grand Central Agency *Dark Ninja- Leader/Founder Random Insanity Alliance *Moth - Triumvir of Kirby *Delta1212 - Triumvir of LEGO *Azural - Triumvir of ...tok..tok...TOK....pokka! *DrunkWino- Chicken of Foreign Afapfap *Shadow - <(happy.gif<) of Internal Affairs *Psychotic Dictator - Caboose of the Train, but Head of the Military *Dontasemebro - Chicken of Econofapfap Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance